


The only thing I am certain I love

by ClementineCrane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClementineCrane/pseuds/ClementineCrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbadon threatens to send Dean back to Hell if Castiel doesn’t cooperate. It doesn’t go as she’d hoped, and in the aftermath, Dean wakes up to a revelation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The only thing I am certain I love

_”You threaten the only thing in all creation I am certain I love, and you mean to negotiate?!”_

The words were still ringing in Dean’s ears. They’d made it back to the bunker with little issue after that, the demons skulking away with tails between their legs. Even Abbadon, who Crowley claimed had been severely wounded in the altercation, was keeping her distance.

He’d fallen asleep only to submit himself to several dreams of what seemed like everyday life. Him and Cas at a diner, at the bunker, on a hunt, or even in the impala on their way to anywhere. Nothing really felt strange or out of the ordinary. He felt happy, content. It wasn’t until he woke up that he realized the strangeness had been in the easy bliss of these dreams, rather than nightmares. Dean hadn’t had a good dream in years.

“Dean, Sam has found a lead on Metatron,” Cas poked his head through the crack in the door, and caught himself as he was about to leave, “are you okay?”

Before Dean could answer, Cas had let himself into his room, closing the door behind him. Dean wondered at that sometimes, given that when Sam approached him about a problem he left the door open, it was a confrontation usually. He knew Sam meant well, he was trying to navigate the closed walls of Dean’s mind and find a way to talk him out of a bad mood. That was a brother’s tactic, it worked well most of the time.

Cas closed the door, he came in open faced and quiet. His approach was subtle and insidious, and always before Dean could fully react, Cas had sat himself close to him. A hand would find his shoulder, the side of his neck, their eyes would meet, and Cas would ask—

“Do you want to talk about it?”

He gave him the choice. He knew that Dean would talk about it eventually, when he was ready.

“When Abbadon took me…I didn’t really see how you chased her off, what happened? Crowley told me you hurt her pretty good, but that’s all I know.”

“I think I revealed my true form, and my claws they scratched her,” Cas mumbled, “I was just so angry she took you and…I was scared.”

Dean grinned, “You don’t have to be scared, Cas. I’m pretty sure at this point nothing can kill us. I’ve died so many times, I keep coming back no matter what.”

“No, Dean, you don’t understand.”

“Well help me understand then.”

Cas was sitting next to him on the bed, and his hand fell off Dean’s shoulder.

“She was going to take you back to Hell, and I couldn’t let you go back there, I know how much it hurt you and…” Cas shook his head, standing up and walking away, “I just couldn’t let that happen.”

Dean felt as though the air had left him. *She was going to take you back to Hell*.

The room around him vanished and suddenly he was standing on a pile of bone, a helpless soul strapped to the rack in front of him. Needles and knives, salt, acid, hammers and baseball bats, anything he could really think of was within his reach. The light was intermittent like flashes of lightning. Swarms of black smoke flew through the sky, birds in a storm, flying as one.

_”Dean!”_

Dean felt hands on him, holding him by the shoulders. His eyes were screwed shut and he was afraid to open them.

“Dean, it’s okay, it’s not real, you’re home. We’re in the bunker, it’s me, Cas…”

Dean slowly relaxed, his eyes blinking open and seeing Cas above him. He’d fallen to the floor, and Cas had followed him, making sure he was okay. Cas had his knees on either side of his hips, hands braced on his shoulders. Without thinking, Dean sat up, arms wrapped around Cas’s waist, his face pressed against his chest.

Cas’s arms wrapped around his neck, and there was a moment then, where a memory flashed through his head. Choking on his own blood, Dean was lying on the floor somewhere dark, and Abbadon had just disappeared, left him for dead. Cas appeared at his side, hand pressed against his neck to stem the flow of blood. In that moment Dean could see the full glory of his wings, and then Cas leaned in closer, and then he kissed him. There was a bright light, and Dean’s whole body felt warm and lit up, he was no longer choking. All the pain in his body faded away, and exhausted from everything he fell out of consciousness.

Dean’s arms wrapped tighter around Cas as he said, “You kissed me…”

Cas tensed, “Dean, I’m sorry I—“

Dean pulled away from Cas enough so he could see his face, “Dude, do you have any idea how much money is going to be changing hands if that gets out?”

Cas’s worry had instantly turned to confusion at Dean’s words, “I don’t understand.”

“The number of people who have made passing jokes about us being boyfriends…I’ve lost count,” Dean shook his head, “I know there’s bound to be a couple of ‘em that made bets.”

“Are we boyfriends?” Cas asked.

Dean pulled him down into his lap, and leaned in, pressing their lips together. Just like that the feeling was back, the one from his jagged memory of almost dying…again. The light was so bright he could see it with his eyes closed, and he felt warm all over. Prickling sensations crawled beneath his skin, as if he’d finally just woke up, before he didn’t know he was numb.

Pulling back, Dean replied, “I don’t know, you’ve been human now, you tell me?”


End file.
